


Yu's disastrous r/Realization&Confession

by DatLAG



Series: The IT's Reddit Posts [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: College, Drinking, Feelings Realization, Internet post style, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Wet Dream, Yu the disaster, a helpful wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: r/Realization&ConfessionHow did you realise you were in love with your friend and how did it go ?
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: The IT's Reddit Posts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397299
Kudos: 79





	Yu's disastrous r/Realization&Confession

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i wrote I know but school is an ass ok ? I don't have time for anything !  
> It's been a long time tho... I need to do somthing quick... if i can... cuz looks like i can't keep promises for shit im sorry (T^T)

**Izanagi-No-Okami**

He was my best friend for nearly four years now, he was as soon as we met in high-school second year, I could share everyting with him, he supported me and never judged me, I really felt like I could fully be myself with him. Spent the third year away from each other but we kept contact, we moved into the city together for college.

We were being really domestic, but it never really stroke me as odd, since all my friends liked to joke that I was like an housewife. Him included. We were both needy for affection, so we would cuddle somtimes while watching a movie or playing games. Didn't strike me as odd either (yes I was dense I know that now).

One time we fell asleep on each other and I had an X Rated dream about him. Waking up was really awkward, had to take him off of me and take care of business while trying to register what happened. I ended up brushing it off, a thing that brains do all the time. It became really hard to look at him in the eyes, I had accepted I had a thing for both men and women a long time ago, and I knew I considered him very handsome for my standards, but it really felt like a slap to the face.

When he would try to cuddle the dream would rush back to me and I would scoot away by reflex and fear. I was too taken by my crisis to notice that my friend didn't take it well.

Eventually he stopped trying to cuddle.

I had no idea about what I was experiencing, nor about the feeling that it was _always_ there. Both _now_ and even _before_. My class eventually had a transfer exchange for a few months, I was selected, being one of the best in my class, and got to study psychology in England.

I missed him so bad.

I would text and call everyday, I wanted to see his face and hear his voice, I was craving his presence, so much so it was excruciating.

The people I met during my transfer didn't really connected with me. It was mostly girls trying to get in my pants because I was the new hot topic. Until one of them, actually stopped the flirt nonsense and got on friendly terms with me. It felt a bit weird, but as someone who is still friends with people that confessed to me years ago, I didn't question it. And I never say no to a new bond. The trip felt less painful for my heart.

Until it was stabbed right front and center by my best friend saying he got a girlfriend over the phone.

I was _crushed._ An horrible feeling sat in my stomach and **hurt**. I ended the call quickly, saying I was happy for him, and once I was off the line, I had the terrible urge to collapse and bawl my eyes out. I ended up texting the friend I made and asked to hang out to somehow get my mind of things. She arrived in my apartement with some booze, after hearing how I sounded on the phone she tought it was a good idea. I got drunk until I couldn't think, until I couldn't think about him anymore, so it would stop hurting. Didn't work.

I woke up on the sofa, still dressed and I felt awful, my eyes felt wet too. I asked my friend who was still here cleaning up what happened, she said I started crying uncontrolably and puked out _many_ truths. She even recorded on her phone (don't ask me why she does that, maybe a blackmail monster ?), I listened to the whole thing :

I was ranting about how awful I felt, how much I missed him, that I wanted to see him and kiss him so bad among _other things._ That I felt this way **for years** and was too much of a coward to accept it, because I valued our friendship _that_ much and I was _that_ scared of rejection. Now he's with someone and I'm alone, I heard my tongue being fully unrolled by just some booze. My friend was looking at me _delighted_ though. I have no idea how she did, but felt like she knew all along I was a walking talking romantical disaster.

No need to say that I felt horrible still. We both cleaned up and talked, and I had to accept the words that came out of my own drunken mouth. I felt so stupid and lost. And I'm usually the smart one in the friend group.

She helped me through the process though, she made some stuff clearer for me, who is awful at romance as you can read, and told me to get stuff clearer for myself those next few days, and when I would come back home, to shoot my shot. Even though he had a girlfriend, nothing said it was going to last forever, and, as a pshycology student, said he probably got himself someone to make up for the physical affection I stopped giving to him. Another reason I felt stupid.

For the next few weeks, I got more stuff straight, well not so straight in my brain, my cowardice layed out before my own eyes to behold and facepalm at.

Even though she told me hope still exists, I felt it was a bit to slim of a hope.

Until another phonecall rang another revelation : My best friend, now revealed to be _long time_ very **very** big and very gay crush, said he broke up with his girlfriend. No need to say my entire brain stopped working for a solid 10 minutes.

He explained that she wasn't what he was searching for, he wanted to feel special and treasured, but nothing really felt that way. He never even had the courage to engage a single kiss, and ended up avoiding all of them when she would try to give him one, it didn't felt confortable at all. So he broke up before anything real even happened, which is awkward now because the girl still liked him very much, they stayed on good terms, but he never really had to deal with being friends with someone that liked him (oh the irony).

When the call ended, I hurried to text my friend and we spend the whole evening partying in my apartement, well it was more her who was partying, I just stood at the window and wondered what was going to happen like the lovestruck idiot I realized I was.

I eventually got home, still kept contact with my english friend, I didn't do anything for a week, I was building courage as she was screaming at me through text to get my move on.

I eventually invited him to go back to our second year town to see old friends. No need to say even they instantly ticked something was going on (I always thought I was unreadable, guess I was wrong), and the both of us went to a hill my crush adored going to. We looked back on old times, and it was now or never for me, so I confessed my feelings.

In a twist of irony, he was about to do the same thing, saying he also broke up because he somehow felt like he was cheating on me when we weren't even together, also he missed me cruely when I was gone. I said a big deadpan "Same." We got our romantic "getting together" moment, and honestly, I really was waiting for this for years.

We upgraded best friends to boyfriends, our friends are all going "AH KNEW IT" when my guts tells me they didn't know anything until I became an obvious mess. Also next time I go to England I need to pay my friend a restaurant or something.

We started cuddling again among _other things_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end, also the english girl is a little OC homage to one of my friends, if they ever read this high five to you ! And thanks for reading !


End file.
